plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Appease-mint
|unlocked = Spending 100 mints |flavor text = Appease-mint takes great umbrage at the notion that he might back down from a fight. "Yes, my name is 'Appease-mint,' but that has more to do with my affinity towards peas than any disinclination to stand up for my beliefs. Rescind your vile calumny this instant, lest I compose a blistering letter of outrage!" |zombie healing = }} Appease-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he launches a volley of huge peas that break into smaller peas upon contact with a zombie. He can also boost any Appease-mint Family plants on the lawn by increasing the effectiveness of their properties, such as damage. Appease-mint Family plants include: *Bowling Bulb *Dandelion *Pea Pod *Peashooter *Primal Peashooter *Red Stinger *Repeater *Rotobaga *Starfruit *Split Pea *Threepeater *Torchwood Like other Power Mints, Appease-mint cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. He remains on the lawn for 6 seconds. Appease-mint can be purchased from the Store with 100 mints while he is available. Origins He is based on the "Lamiaceae," also known as mint. His name is a portmanteau of "appeasement," meaning "the action or process of appeasing," "pea (as seen by his description, appearance, and ability)," and "mint." Almanac entry Appease-mint boosts While boosted by Appease-mint, the following plants gain the following effects: *Bowling Bulb will do an additional 80/240/360 DPS with its small, medium, and large bulbs respectively. It'll also regrow its bulbs in reverse order. *Dandelion will do an additional 200 DPS. Note that its splash damage will not be affected by Appease-mint. *Pea Pod will do an additional 150 DPS. *Peashooter will do an additional 150 DPS. *Primal Peashooter will do an additional 120 DPS. *Red Stinger will do an additional 200 DPS while in the back three columns, or an additional 150 DPS in the middle three columns. *Repeater will do an additional 120 DPS. *Rotobaga will do an additional 150 DPS. *Starfruit will do an additional 175 DPS. *Split Pea will do an additional 175 DPS both forwards and backwards. *Threepeater will do an additional 120 DPS. *Torchwood will do an additional 100 DPS for its close-ranged attack and an additional 900 DPS for its lane-wide defeat attack. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Appease-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Appease-mint is a good choice in peashooter-based strategies as his boosts can often clear out entire waves of zombies. In particular, Bowling Bulb is a good choice, since he will cause Bowling Bulb to prioritize recharging the orange bulb, while also boosting the damage he deals. Bowling Bulb also has relatively cheap splash damage with a quick recharge, so he is easy to amass. Threepeater is another viable alternative, as its boosted peas deal a good amount of damage. However, Appease-mint has a lot of weaknesses. Do not use Appease-mint in Dark Ages as mushrooms mostly suit this no sun environment and Appease-mint's peas can be interrupted by Tombstones and deflected by Jester Zombie. In addition, Appease-mint shouldn't be used against Excavator Zombies as their shovels can block Appease-mint's shots and he can easily shovel up Appease-mint plants. It is not recommended to bring Appease-mint to levels where you can't lose plants since he will disappear after a while. Gallery Trivia *He appears to have something in his mouth, similar to a Peashooter before he shoots out a pea. *Despite not being pea plants, Dandelion, Starfruit, Rotobaga, Red Stinger and Bowling Bulb are all in the Appease-mint family. **Similarly, despite being pea-shooting plants, Snow Pea, Fire Peashooter, Shadow Peashooter, Goo Peashooter, Electric Peashooter, Pea-nut, Snap Pea and Sling Pea are not part of the Appease-mint family. *His promotional artwork displayed Bowling Bulb as a member of his family when Bowling Bulb was actually part of the Enforce-mint family. **This was changed in the 7.1.3 update. **Torchwood was added to his family in the 7.6.1 update. *He has the largest plant family, containing 12 plants. See also *Power Mints Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Appease-mint Family plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants